The Tragedy of Gallade and Gardevoir
by The L.M.Q.ofG
Summary: Shakespears greatest Tragedy with a complete pokemon cast!


**I'm ALIIIIIVE! So extremely sorry for the much too long standstill. During Snowmagedon my computer decided to die and i still yet to come back too life. I'm using moms computer now and before it wouldn't let me upload documents but now it will lucklily.**

**BACK TO BUSINESS!**

**About the story I will do my best to keep it true to the way shakespear inntended (well, mostly) and explain what is needed to know to understand the culture. **

**Also this doesn't have very many fifth gen pokemon I AM NOT A FIFTH GEN HATER! I just wasn't very familer with that gen when I thought of this and I'm mostly happy with the cast.**

**LAST IMPORTANT THING: I'm not going by egg groups here 2 reasons**

**A: The egg groups say Wailord and Skitty can breed...**

**B: I'm really going by the pokemon I feel best depicted the character**

**I do not own Pokemon or The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**

**Whithout further ado **_The Tragedy of Gallade and Gardevoir~_

* * *

><p>Coming into view the chorus a beautiful meloetta in voice form, her green, music note hair flowing down her frail shoulders begins to sing the opening.<p>

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal lions of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whole misadventure piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parent's strife.

The fearful passage of their death marked love,

And the continuance of their parents rage,

But, with their children's end, could naught remove,

Is now the traffic upon mine page;

Which you of patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to end."

In the bustling cobble stone streets of the Verona market a nuzleaf (Samson) and a machop (Gregory) both clad in the rich blue colors of the house of Capulet where they served under were out running errands. The wily one Samson was speaking.

"I do pray we shall bump into those accursed Montague's so I can stick a razor leaf into their sides. Then I shall seize their home and take care of their females all day."

Gregory frowned confused. "Take care of the females all day?"

Samson shrugged throwing back the leaf on his head. "Take care all day; take to the day care depends on how one sees it." The fighting type pointed down the street "I believe you shall get your chance here come two of the house of Montague." Down the street came a prinplup with a large feather hat named Abraham and a raichu with a green sword belt named Balthazar.

Samson, losing some bravado now said, "We need them to start the fight so the law will be on our side; how shall we do that? I know I shall bite my thumb at them and is a disgrace if they bare it!"

Samson began to bite his thumb but stopped just as Abraham eyed him. His yellow beak formed an odd frown. "Do you bite your thumb at us sir?" he asked.

Samson gave a quick glance at Gregory who shook his head. Samson faced Abraham again his pointed nose almost in his eye. "No sir not at you, but I do bite my thumb." Abraham nodded content and started to walk off. Samson however was only more excited and not really thinking.

"But I do serve a Pokémon as great as your master." The nuzleaf said craftily provoking the penguin. "Not greater?" Abraham said picking up what Samson was trying to do. His eyes narrowed Samson answered. "Indeed much greater than any master."

That was too much for Abraham "you lie!" and he tucked his feet back and unleashed bubble beam on the other servants who expertly evaded letting it crash into a kecleon's merchandise. Gregory poised his muscled legs and sprang landing a strong brick break right on Abraham's hat.

Suddenly the two were separated in a glowing sky uppercut and the breloom Benvolio Montague came between them. "Part fools! Cease this battling; you know not what you do."

"Why are you drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn Benvolio and face your death." A voice like arrogance come to life said. Benvolio turned and faced Tybalt Capulet an extravagantly clad weavile with the feathers on his headdress dyed blue to match his house colors. Benvolio knew there was trouble now.

"I am only trying to keep the peace-" he started but Tybalt interrupted laughing, "your own fist aglow and you speak of peace? Ha! I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montague's, and you! Have at you coward!" he came the mushroom kangaroo with swift and deadly fury swipes in every direction.

Several citizens of both houses fled into the street causing the brawl to become more and more heated. Carts were overturned, stands demolished, livestock escaped a few stands were even lit on fire. Soon enough the lord and lady of both houses came among the battle. Lord Capulet a proud Alakazam with a painted blue star on his forehead spotted Lord Montague, whom also was an Alakazam with a red star on his fore head with his wife.

Capulet spoke to his wife "What is this noise? Give me my spoons, now!" lady Capulet a somewhat bitter gardevoir put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"A crutch, a crutch! Why do you call for your spoons?" this only made him angrier. "My spoons, I say! Old Montague has come his spoons gleaming just to spite me!"

Upon hearing this Montague started at Capulet, but lady Montague, also a gardevoir, held him off.

"You villain Capulet, - Don't hold me, let me go!" lady Montague shook her head. "You need to calm down-" she stopped when a strong cold, wind, extinguishing the fires and clearing the rubble, drew the attention of all in the market. It ceased and all eyes turned to its source.

The Mew prince Escalus floating through the market with anger in his eyes came between Capulet and Montague. He spoke in a voice far too noble and strong for a Pokémon so small, full of anger all listened.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies of peace; thrice horrendous brawls such as this have broken out in Verona streets and over what? An airy word by you Capulet and Montague! If you ever disturb the peace again the guilty party will pay with their life. For this time all citizens depart," he pointed at Capulet, "you Capulet come with me," he turned and pointed at Montague, "Montague, you come this afternoon to know what more we shall do of this. Again all citizens leave on pain of death."

It took but naught a minute for the street to be clear while the Capulet's followed the small but respected prince.

Montague, his lady, and Benvolio began to give aid to hurt servants; whilst treating a large cut on Abraham's wing Montague questioned Benvolio about the fight. "What set this battle into motion and where were you when it began?"

"I came along and found our servants fighting that of Capulet. I started to break them up but then that fiery Tybalt came ready to battle and defiled our house. From there the brawl grew more and more intense, it nearly destroyed the market. Thank Arceus the prince came and ended it."

Lady Montague applied a bandage to Abraham's bleeding wing. "Where is Romeo? Have you seen him today? I am so glad he was not here in the fray." Benvolio nodded.

"Madam an hour before sunrise something compelled me to walk among the garden. So that early morning I saw your son among the cedar trees. I tried to come near him but he was aware of me and ducted into the woods."

Montague spoke "he has been found there many mornings with tears streaming his cheeks. But once the sun rises he locks himself to his room shutting up the windows to block out light."

"My good uncle do you know the cause?" the Alakazam shook his head.

"I neither now it nor can learn from him." The mushroom Pokémon turned and looked back at the lord and lady. "See where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance or much be denied."

Montague nodded "I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come madam, lets away." Aiding Abraham both lord and lady began walking to shrift.

Benvolio hopped over to young master Romeo, a very handsome and strong gallade, in the side street where he lay on the stone bench.

"Good-morning cousin"

"Is the day so young?" Romeo replied surprised.

"It just struck nine." Romeo sat up.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem so long. Was that my father who just left?"

"Aye it was. So what sadness lengthens your hours?" the gallade smiled falsely and laid back down.

"Not having that which makes them short."

Benvolio smiled understandingly "In love? Romeo sighed "Out-" "of love?"

Romeo quickly stood up "out of her favor, where I am in love." Benvolio said "alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"

"Alas that love, whose view is muffled still, should without eyes, see pathways to his will. But, come where shall we dine?" he began to walk but stopped short when his foot splashed loudly in a hot sticky puddle of blood. His eyes followed the red liquid across the cobblestones to an older charmeleon having his wounds cleaned. The old Pokémon glared at the Montague's with searing eyes.

"What fray was here?" Benvolio began but was cut off, "don't tell me I've heard it all before. This here is much to do with hate as with love. Oh why then o brawling love! Oh loving hate! Oh anything that nothing first create! Oh heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still waking sleep that is not what it is! This love I feel, that feel no love in this. Do you not laugh?"

"No cousin, I rather would weep." Benvolio answered. Romeo again was surprised. "Good heart at what?" "At your own good heart's oppression. Tell me who is that you love?"

The young gallade sighed. "She the fair Rosaline but she has entered the sister hood and now my eyes shall never see beauty again." Benvolio grabbed his arm and said "we need to open your eyes to other beauties and you shall forget all about the cruel Pokémon who stole your heart."

Romeo shook his head "no one can ever teach me to forget the loveliest sight I've ever seen. It like telling a blind man to forget the world he had viewed. I cannot be taught to forget."

Benvolio took it as a challenge. "I shall make you forget her or else die in dept to you."

Romeo sighed "If you must but first let us dine." And so they left for morning dine.

* * *

><p>Reviews are smilled upon and encouraged :)<p> 


End file.
